


Forgeting

by Salty_the_Sailor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Tried, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_the_Sailor/pseuds/Salty_the_Sailor
Summary: The Miraculous were only meant to be a legend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Forgeting

Marinette gently removed herself from Adrien’s arms, the blonde boy fast asleep. She sighed, brushing back a lock of his golden hair, feeling her stomach tighten. They has spent the day together on the rooftops of Paris as people celebrated the fall of their tormentor, Hawkmoth. 

“I’m sorry Kitty.” She whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead. “But I have to do this.” The raven haired girl stood up, gathering her clothes from where they had been abandoned on the floor. Once she was fully dressed, she returned to Adrien’s side. Her fingers found the cool metal of his ring, the enchantment she hissed beneath her breath, and slowly it found its way into her palm.

“Are you sure this is necessary Tiki?” The small kwami patted the girl’s cheek with motherly affection. 

“The Miraculous must be forgotten.” Tiki sighed. “The world is safer if they sink back into legend.” Marinette sighed, Turning from the blonde and stalking to the box of miracles. 

“I don’t want him to hate me.” She sighed, hiding her head in her hands. 

“By morning he won’t have any memories to hate.” Tiki commented, trying to sound gentle. The raven haired girl, looked up, and with great care, she picked up the round box. For one final time, she glanced at Adrien, drinking in how peaceful he looked, cast in the silver of the moonlight. 

“I love you, Adrien.” She breathed, “We will meet again, I promise.” Transforming, and slipping out of the widow silently. The girl in red found her way to the Eiffel Tower, dropping down smoothly. An ancient tongue slipped from her lips, as the whole of Paris was cast in a bath of rosy light.

By the next morning no one would remember any magic charms or monsters, save for a girl with raven hair and blue bell eyes, and a blonde boy with vivid dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I tried.


End file.
